The present invention relates to the field of personal grooming products and specifically to brushes that are adapted to be used on human skin or animal fur, etc. for the purpose of removing sand, granular dirt, and other foreign substances that may accumulate there. Typically sand gets on the body at the beach while playing, swimming, relaxing, etc. Hair brushes can be used to remove the sand but typically they pickup the sand and can become dirty themselves. In addition they are cannot be adjusted for the bristle stiffness desired. It is desirable to have a brush that can be used specifically for removing sand and that can continue to have a clean appearance through repeated use.